Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Plantilla Opening i Ending Hola, he vist el missatge que li deixaves a la NAMI. Jo sóc l'encarregat de les plantilles i ara buscant, perquè em sonava que l'havia fet, he trobat una plantilla. És la Plantilla:Canço. Allà està ficat l'ús i amb l'informació d'allà ja sabràs com s'utilitza. Recorda que la informació que hi has de posar és la wiki anglesa. Per dubtes amb plantilles diga-m'ho ^^ BroOk (Disc.) 20:44, jul 8, 2011 (UTC) No tradueixis els noms dels openings i els endings al català! Per exemple el We Are! es diu We Are!, no li canviis el nom a Som!. Les úniques cançons que es poden traduir són les que a la sèrie han sortit ja traduides, com El man d'en Binks. Gràcies per fer tants openings i segueix així! BroOk (Disc.) 19:38, jul 10, 2011 (UTC) Noves plantilles Fa poc temps vam decidir deixar de fer una plantilla per cada cosa, perquè abans hi havia la Plantilla:Barret de Palla, la Plantilla:Pirates noseque i tot així. Ara per tots els Personatges utilitzem (i s'ha d'utilitzar) la Plantilla:Char box. Tinc pendent fer una ajuda d'aquesta plantilla ja que hi ha bastants dubtes. O sigui que pels membres del CP9 hi ha d'anar la Char box. Pel Govern Mundial i els Gorosei penso que ja n'hi ha prou amb la Plantilla:Simple. Recorda que la nostra referència és la wiki anglesa i hem de seguir el seu exemple sempre. Sigui els membres CP9 o altres del Govern Mundial, pels colors sempre s'ha de posar: |colorscheme=ColorsGovernMundial que queda amb el fons negre i les lletres blanques. També no estaria malament fer una plantilla amb tots els membres del CP9, podries agafar d'exemple la Plantilla:PiratesBarretPalla. I això és tot, si vols algo m'ho dius i si tens problemes amb la Char box no dubtis en consultar-m'ho ^^ BroOk (Disc.) 20:11, jul 24, 2011 (UTC) Rectifico: és la Plantilla:PiratesBarretPalla Plantilla Llista de capítols T'ho anava a dir però t'hem has adelantat jajjaja. He pensat que podriem fer servir la de la wiki anglesa. Si hi estàs d'acord diga-m'ho i te l"adapto" de la wiki anglesa. Tardaré potser una miqueta, però crec que maldra la pena. Una cosa: si a la imatges thumb poses aquest "thumb" lo que fa és que surti allò de "Added by Dani3po". Et recomano que no posis el thumb i en contes de això posis la mida que vols, que en aquest cas és de 120px. Per tant quedaria: 120px. Si vols a més posar que quan pasis el ratolí per sobre surti un petit text, per exemple "Volum 1" has de posar una barra i el text, que quedaria: 120px|Volum 1 I una altra cosa: recorda de firmar els missatges que he suposat que eres tu! 16:37, jul 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ja està! Ja he acabat la Plantilla:Volum. Suposo que no tindràs cap problema ja que t'he posat una explicació i un exemple (el del volum 1, ja el tindràs fet) a la pàgina. Si tens algun dubte m'ho dius. : Possible dubtes: volia treure una de les dates de llançament però si la treia quedava malament, així que he posat la data del Japó i la d'UK. Lo del ISBN diguem que és com una referència. Només has de copiar els números i automàticament ja sortirà el link, així que no tindràs poblemes. La imatge ha de ser a 120px. L'explicació tal i com està a la wiki espanyola no he deixat espai per ficar-la (a l'anglesa tampoc la tenen), així que he pensat en no posar-la (menys feina per tu). Si la vulguessis m'ho demanes però crec que no és necessari. : Que vagi bé i qualsevol cosa ja saps! ^^ : 16:26, jul 31, 2011 (UTC) :: T'he fet la Plantilla:Informació volums perquè la posis a cada nova secció (ja t'he fet les primeres perquè vegis el que vull dir). O sigui que a cada secció de "Volum tal a tal" poses això abans de començar amb els volums, que així s'entén el que vol dir cada apartat. Ok? També et recomano que entre plantilla i plantilla (ja t'ho he fet amb els que hi ha) posis això (que també està a la wiki anglesa): : |- |colspan="5"| :: Això no sé molt bé perquè serveix però em sembla que fa que deixi un espai més gran i així queda millor. Estic content per la gran feinada que estàs fent! :: 13:31, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: La plantilla i el codi de dalt no van bé si ho poses amuntegat. Posa-ho en vertical, o sigui una cosa sobre l'altre. ::: 14:21, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Llista de capítols Obro un altre que ja comença a ser molt gran la discussió jajaj. Ja he vist que t'has adonat ^^ M'he fixat de que cada cop que es posa la Informació volums surt una línea que requadre tot el text. Si t'hi fixes cada cop n'hi haurà més i quedarà malament (ara ja amb 3 es veu malament) per tant d'aquí a un rato pensaré una solució que suposo que serà treure lo que crea la línea i posar-ho manualment. Ja t'avisaré, tu pots anar fent ^^. 14:45, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Articles sense plantilla Quan vegis una pàgina sense plantilla (sobretot personatges, ja que articles com el Log Pose és lògic que no portin plantilla), o pàgines amb una plantilla incorrecta, com ara les antigues, posa al principi de tot la Plantilla:Plantilla Incorrecte Això agregarà aquestes pàgines a una categoria i jo de tant en tant la miraré i aniré arreglant aquests articles. Tu, si veus que no té plantilla o la té malament, també pots posar-hi la correcta, així m'estalviaràs feina xd. Moltes gràcies! 17:03, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Llista de capítols thumb|200px|Et felicito!Ja està, he posat fins a 14 capítols per si de cas xd. Molt bona feina, una feinada! Et felicito! 10:50, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Jango Ara m'hi poso! Com que hi ha codis s'ha de posar el capítol 1 a 1 xd però bueno! 15:25, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Aquí la tens: Plantilla:Saga Història d'en Jango 15:53, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Gràcies Moltíssimes gràcies de tot cor =) Petons!!! --'NAMI (disc.)' 15:32, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) Rokushiki He pensat que podríem posar els noms de les tècniques Rokushiki en català. Hem tingut la mateixa idea perquè ara estava fent el Capítol 635 i he pensat que s'ha de fer el Geppo (Passos de Lluna) xd. Per tant si poguesis buscar els noms en català aniria de conya, si no saps algun doncs ho demanem al fòrum haviam si algú s'enrecorda. Els que sé jo, ara de memòria: Geppo = Pas de Lluna; Rankyaku = Tempesta de Cames (em sembla); Shigan = Arma de Dit; Tekkai = Massa d'Acer; Rokuogan = Bala de Canó Bé ara que hi penso te l'es he dit quasi totes jajajja. 17:55, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) : Jo aquests dies per ajudar a combatre l'avorriment estic reveient aquesta saga, la d'Enies Lobby, que m'encanta, si voleu a mesura que els vagi veient et puc anar donant els noms de les variacions que utilitzen cada personatge en català. Vaig una mica lent, un s'avorreix però també té vida. Les traduccions et puc confirmar que estan bé tret de la del Rokougan que aquesta no em recordo exactament com es diu, això no vol dir que sigui erronia. T'has deixat el Kami-E que es tradueix com "Full de paper" i el Soru traduit com "Fora" i en Lucci em sembla que un parell de vegades l'anomena "Fulla d'afeitar" que és la traducció literal. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:15, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) :: El Rokugan està bé perquè tinc l'episodi on surt i ho vaig mirar d'allà que no m'enrecordava xd. I sí, ara m'has fet enrecordar de "Fulla d'afeitar"! Gràcies que ja estava nerviós de tant pensar jajajjaa. No sé quin nom pot ser millor... Jo em quedo amb el Fulla d'afeitar, però si voleu fem votacions... :: Bé, Dani3po, ja he fet la plantilla. Plantilla:Estil Lluita. Funciona bastant igual que la anglesa, però aquesta és millorada, en el sentit de què no s'ha de posar una altra plantilla perquè surtin els noms, sino que aquesta els porta incorporats. A l'Ús he explicat com funciona, cap problema suposo. Si a algun apartat no poses res automàticament no surt. :: 14:23, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Estil Lluita Prova ara. El que diferencia aquests 3 apartats dels altres és que aquests sempre surten (ja que si no hi ha informació d'aquests l'article no existeix) i els altres només surten si hi ha informació. He tret un codi que només tenien aquests 3, suposo que funcionarà... Si no funciona m'ho dius i posaré aquests 3 iguals que els altres que després segur que funciona. 09:12, set 1, 2011 (UTC) : Sí, la NAMI i jo ho vam intentar i no deixa. Bé sí que deixa però no es veu. Aviam si hi puc fer alguna cosa... Si no prova de posar el link de la imatge que potser així funciona. : 20:19, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Eleccions nou administrador Hi ha eleccions pel nou administrador. De moment són les presentacions pels candidats. T'animo a presentar-t'hi! 20:28, set 5, 2011 (UTC) acció Tio jo passo a l'acció. Demà si em contestes, i sino també, faré el que et porto comentant des de fa certs dies sobre certa acció que ja hem parlat. Et fa res que mencioni les converses que hem tingut tu i jo sobre el tema i la nostra opinió? Si em dius que no doncs no ho faré evidentment. Si ara no hi caus sobre què et parlo repassa l'historial d'avui sobre l'Episodi 46. Per la resta d'usuaris: si veieu això i no ho enteneu tranquis, com que sóm colegues ell i jo ja ens entenem que al cap i a la fi és el que compta ja que la conversa tot i poder-la veure tothom és entre nosaltres dos. Si us plau no us ofengueu, i si ho esteu doncs m'ho dieu i amb un raonament i ja us demanaré perdó i si no ja veureu de què parlo demà. I si algú cau sobre què estic parlant que deixi la seva opinió a la meva discussió siusplau. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:18, set 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, tu mateix però és que ja no és la d'ahir és que porta varios dies fent coses com aquestes només per no perdre el conte i a sobre la meitat estan fatal i si a la d'ahir no sap veure que allò és el sobrenom i que per això està com està què vols que t'hi digui. Esperem avui i demà i mira, veuràs com fa el que jo et dic. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:42, set 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Time-Skip Molt bé! Fantàstic! :D No sé com no vaig veure el teu missatge o em debia quedar sota d'un altre i no el vaig veure, per això no he fet res. Feia temps que ho volia fer però mai trobava el moment. Et felicito! Ara el que vull introduir és un Manga/Anime. O sigui que hi hagi 4 fotos: manga pre, manga post, anime pre i anime post. Crec que pot quedar bé (tot i que ens falta l'anime post però ja surtirà). I sobre el missatge de dalt (acció) ho teniu ben amagat perquè no m'he enterat de res jajaja 08:01, set 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki en proves Sí sí fes-la servir que per això hi és. Així si la cagues és igual, que ja veuràs que fins que no et surti provaràs uns quants cops. Sí necessites ajuda estic a la teva disposició que jo sempre he volgut els personatges amb 4 fotos i innovar, ja que serem la única wiki que ho tindrà. El xat de la wiki en proves funciona... així que potser ens trobem allà un dia. 16:36, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Error Suposo que el problema són els codis MediaWiki, que a la nostra estan com a l'anglesa però a la de proves estan quasi deserts. Ja he copiat els mateixos codis nostres a la de proves, així que s'hauria d'actualitzar i ja aniria. Sabràs que està actualitzat quan surti un missatge general que he posat. Sino ja no sé que pot ser. 19:32, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Time-Skip (en proves) He trobat un esboç de la wiki anglesa (tot sigui dit) i l'he adaptat una mica aquí. Tot i això, com a la wiki anglesa, aquí tampoc va molt bé. Podem dir que malament no va, ja que es poden posar les 4 fotos i es veuen. El problema és que presenta unes irregularitats quan canvies, ja que encara que la foto sigui la corresponent diu una altra cosa. Comproveu tu mateix a Plantilla:Brook/Prova. Si vols podem fer servir aquesta o sino demanaré ajuda a la central perquè haviam si un super-entès ens troba l'error. 12:42, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Hola, moltes gràcies, la veritat és que m'estic esforçant prou per tirar aquesta wiki endavant, One Piece s'ho mereix tot! xD. Bart Spain 19:45, set 12, 2011 (UTC)